Caught
by Quiffin
Summary: Bombalurina and Tugger find themselves in a predicament when Demeter comes looking for her sister.


**I was feeling fluffy today, so I wrote a fluffy one-shot. Woohoo!**

Caught

Bombalurina squealed as the Rum Tum Tugger tickled her side, a deep, rumbling laugh coming from his own lips. She shoved him away and scampered away from him, careful to stay in eyesight of him so he could follow. She looked over her shoulder at him with smoldering eyes, and he gave chase immediately, his lips curled into a flirtatious smile.

She loved this. If there was anyone who knew how to play a good game of cat and mouse, it was Tugger. They were making their way through the back allies of the Junkyard, enjoying the (rare) sunny day. Bombalurina had been purposefully ignoring Tugger for the last three days, and it had paid off. The second she passed him in the Junkyard today, he came bounding after her, like a kitten to a toy mouse. It thrilled her knowing she still had this effect on him.

Tugger chased her over piles of junk, his long legs swiftly catching up to her. It didn't take too long until her came up behind her and scooped her up in his arm, a loud gasp of surprise flying from her lips, followed by coquettish giggles. He carried her bridal style to a broken down car and placed her in the back seat, climbing in after her.

"Caught you!" He proclaimed, grinning at her with satisfaction.

"Did you?" Bombalurina asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked down and inspected her claws, biting back a smile. "I hadn't noticed."

Tugger gave a light hearted growl and place a hand on either side of her head, blocking her in. Bombalurina looked up from her claws to make eye contact with him, his deep brown eyes looking like they could devour her any second. Bombalurina tilted her head up ward slightly and parted her lips, and that was all the invitation he needed.

He bowed his head down to meet hers and their lips swiftly met, built up tense fueling their intensity. Immediately, Bombalurina's laws traveled up his chest, one tanking itself in his headfur, the other forming a fist in his mane. His own hands moved from their position above her head, moving to rest on her hips, instead. His lips were hot and insistent against hers, and she reciprocated with equal intensity. He broke the kiss and started peppering light pecks on her jaw and moving down her neck, causing her to sigh.

She grabbed his head in her hands and pushed her away from him, and shifted onto his lap to a more comfortable position. She unsheathed her claws and dragged them gently over his shoulders and onto his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her paws.

"I hate it when you ignore me." He said breathlessly.

"I know," Bombalurina panted, admitting that she had done it on purpose. With a playful growl, he grabbed her hands off his chest and yanked her closer for another kiss. Thief lips collided like fireworks, fiery and chaotic. Bombalurina licked her tongue against his bottom lip, eliciting a low purr to rumble from his chest.

Unfortunately, their fun was cut short by a nearby voice calling out.

"Bomba?"

Bombalurina pulled away from Tugger instantly, her eyes wide with panic.

"Demeter!" She whispered. Her ears perked up to listen to where she was. Why was her sister looking for her _now?_ Wasn't she supposed to be out fishing with Munkustrap?

Underneath her, Tugger seemed far less concerned.

"Who cares?" He said as he tried to pull her back in, clearly not finished with their makeout session. Bombalurina slapped his chest and pulled out of his arms, moving over to secretively peek out of the window. Sure enough, Demeter was standing not fifteen feet away from them, calling out her name.

"Bombalurina!"

As if she sensed her, Demeter turned to the direction where Bombalurina and Tugger hid in the broken down car. Bombalurina swore and ducked down, jumping off Tugger's lap.

"Get down! You have to hide!" She said, motioning to him in urgency.

"Why should I?" Tugger asked, clearly offended as he fluffed his mane. "We're grown adults. Why should it matter if Demeter sees us together?"

Bombalurina scowled, not in the mood to deal with his stubbornness. "If Demeter finds us she'll kill me! And you! You know how she feels about us. Unless you want your fur shaved off when you sleep tonight, I suggest finding somewhere to hide- and fast!"

Tugger begrudgingly obliged, ducking under a blanket, and just in time.

"Bomba?" Demeter's voice came from outside the car, and sure enough a black and gold head was peering in through the window. Bombalurina popped up, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Hiya, sis!" She said, hoping her chipper tone sounded sincere.

"What are you doing in here?" Demeter asked, hands on her hips. "And why didn't you answer when I was yelling earlier?"

Bombalurina's eyes darted around, looking for an explanation. She licked her lips, and looked down at the blanket at her feet.

"I was, uh, taking a nap!" She said. "I wanted some, uh, alone time. I guess I just didn't hear you in my sleep till you were close by."

Demeter stared at her for a moment, and Bombalurina knew she was trying to decide if she was lying or not. Eventually she gave a slow nod.

"That would explain why your headfur is all messed up."

Bombalurina's hand flew to her head, redness coloring her cheeks. Tugger must have mussed it when they were kissing.

"Uh, yeah, haha." Bombalurina tried to laugh lightly, but she could tell her voice was tight. Suddenly, she felt something at her feet. It was Tugger's paw, and Bombalurina's eyes went wide and had to hold back a laugh when he began tickling the bottom of it. A squeak made it past her lips, and Demeter looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay, Bombs?" She asked eyeing her warily.

"I'm f-fine!" Bombalurina exclaimed, kicking her foot forward, and smiled when she felt it make contact with Tugger's face. He gave a low groan of pain, and Demeter's ears perked, startled at the noise.

"What was _that?_ " She asked. Bombalurina scrambled for an excuse.

"It's my stomach! I'm pretty hungry, I guess." She laughed nervously again, trying to ignore the skeptical look on her sister's face.

"What did you need?" Bombalurina asked.

"Jenny was looking for you," Demeter said, apprehension still in her voice. "She said she had some sort of knitting thing she needed you to look at?"

Bombalurina bit her lip and tried to focus, giving her sister a nod. Tugger's hands had now moved on from her feet and we're making their way up the sides of her calves, and onto her outer thighs. He was _so dead_ after Demeter left.

"I-Is that all?" Bombalurina asked, smarting to keep a straight face. Tugger's hands were at her waist now, pinching her sides. Another squeak popped out before Bombalurina could stop it, and Demeter narrowed her eyes.

"Hiccups!" Bombalurina said hurriedly. "I've got the hiccups!" She added in another similar squeak to add to get point.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Demeter asked. "You're acting really strange."

"I have no idea what you're -eep!- talking about!"

Tugger had grabbed her arm and was now gingerly kissing her wrist up to her elbow. She scrunched down in her seat so Demeter could only see her eyes, as Tugger was now moving his stupid amazing lips across her shoulder and down her back, making her shiver. He really had a death wish didn't he?

"Is that a-all you needed to tell me?" She asked again, not able to hide the shake in her voice anymore.

Demeter nodded. "I think so. Are you coming?"

"I'll m, uh, meet you up there! I-I have to take care of something first."

Demeter gave a heavy sigh. "Alright. Five minutes. Jenny is expecting you. See you then."

"See you!"

Bombalurina breathed a sigh of relief when her sister turned on her heal and headed back to the junkyard. As soon as she was out of sight, Bombalurina turned angrily to Tugger smacking him repeatedly of the chest and shoulders.

"You big jerk!" She growled. "Because of you, she almost found us out!"

Instead of looking ashamed, Tugger just laughed, gathering her up in his arms and laying her down on the seat of the car, kissing her collar bone as he propped himself up a over her.

She crossed her arms and pouted, her brow furrowed in anger. "Well I'm glad _you're_ having fun."

"Indeed, I am." He grinned and leaned down to capture her lips with his again. With a one last huff of anger, she relented. She could never stay angry at him for very long. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hand drifted into his headfur, giving into the moment again. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

"Bomba! I forgot to tell you-" A gasp, and then " _Bombalurina!"_

Sure enough, Demeter had come back, and upon noticing her sisters present position, her face crumpled in anger.

"What on earth do you think you are _doing_?" She screeched.

Bombalurina's ears flattened on her head in embarrassment, and Tugger chuckled above her.

"Oops."


End file.
